User talk:MasterM
~ Masterm ~ happy Thanksgiving Happy Turkey to you too! --Kusanagi Hiei 00:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey I've been thinking, we have a Fiends page but it just hit me, we don't have a page on the Evil Deities that they are associated with. Think I should make an Evil Deity page?--Kusanagi Hiei 17:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I got sick. ~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page Weapon pages Whaddya think boss? Think I should up the ante on the Weapon pages?Kusanagi Hiei 21:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Exactly what do you mean up the ante? Are you suggesting that the weapons pages be added to the main hub bar? Are you suggesting that the page simply get an overhaul? Either one I support. PS sorry for the # of absences school has been very hectic lately.--MasterM 22:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't sweat it boss. I should put up some weapons infoboxes on each weapon page so that it can be examined throughly by our fellow readers.Kusanagi Hiei 22:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't Get it How can it be fan art when its as close to the real thing as we can get? I myself have tried looking for official arts and no luck because bloody malth, Ashtar, and Jaquio are the only ones with much to go on. I can't even find decent pics of Irene, or Robert! Sure he drew them and all but its because from all we 've searched there's not one good picture of NG characters from the previous era.Kusanagi Hiei 19:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) It's just part of the rules, and I'm not the one to neglect enforcing them--MasterM 20:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know. Regulations are regulations alright. But this makes things more complicated when it comes to info on the previous era doesn't it. Right now I'm looking for leads, but I can't say I'll have any luck anytime soonKusanagi Hiei 20:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Idea I've been thinking, due to the fan art rule, and Hellstinger's artwork, I've been wondering, does Ninja Gaiden have an artbook? Because if it does, someone needs to buy it and upload images of important characters, enemies, allies, items and weaponry from the official artbook. If Tecmo hasn't made one, tell them to! All the old school characters in the same anime look as the NGS2 comic, and the current generation characters the way they look in the game. Whaddya think?Kusanagi Hiei 02:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hello, I know that you were once the head admin here but since you were inactive, I took over. I have demoted all the admins as all were inactive. If you would like to become an admin once more, you will need to prove yourself once more. I have created various projects on the community corner if you would like to participate in those. Sorry that I took away your rights but as you were inactive, you did not need them--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC)